The Snake and The Loon
by Greensblue
Summary: Several occasions made Blaise Zabini feel closer to Luna Lovegood. It started during his 6th year, when everyone returned to Hogwarts after Christmas. HBP compliant. R&R. FLUFF. Maybe. My debut, so I don't know.
1. the Empty Cart

Several occasions made Blaise Zabini feel closer to Luna Lovegood. It started during his 6th year. When everyone returned to Hogwarts having had Christmas with their friends and family.

#1; the Empty Cart

Blaise looked out the window of the train cart. He had managed to scare away any persons thinking of sitting in the same cart as him, and Draco was too busy shagging Pansy, so he had the cart all to himself. Until _she_ came along.

Luna clambered into the cart, fully aware of the angry Slytherin across her. She ignored the older boy, and pulled out her latest edition of the Quibbler and an apple. As she munched on the apple, she turned the magazine upside down and started reading.

Blaise scoffed. "What are you doing, Looney?"

She lowered the Quibbler. "Reading, Blaise. It's something I see _you_ doing often- so I had assumed you'd know. Or have the Nargles got you?" Her face fell. "This is why you should always wear a butterbeer cap around your neck- so the Nargles don't disturb you." She abandoned the magazine and half-eaten apple, and took the well-known Butterbeer Cap necklace off her head. Locks of dirty blond hair flew everywhere. He felt the piece of string fall on his nape, and the Butterbeer cap bumped his chest. There was also some kind of beating at the back of it, but he just assumed it was another charm to keep away the Nargles.

Luna fell back, satisfied that another wizard was kept away from Nargles. She took a glance at him, wondered if he would like the gift. He stared at it rather curiously. She frowned. _Had the Nargles found a way behind the necklace?_ She hoped not. "Are you okay now?"

Blaise looked up, into her large silver eyes. "I was perfectly fine before."

"But the Nargles! They're-"

Blaise cuts her off. "Fictitious. Nargles don't exist- or maybe they did, but they're probably extinct."

"Oh, you're right, that was silly of me." Blaise sighs contentedly, happy that someone finally got through that thick skull of hers. Until she said the next following words, that is. "It was the Wrackspurts! _They_ are the ones that make your head go all fuzzy- I think they've gotten me too!"

Blaise groaned. _This is going to be a long train ride._


	2. the Collison

#2; the Collision

Luna wandered down the hall, the same serene smile pasted on her face, while dreaming of the day she'll meet a Crumple Horned Snorkack.

Blaise stomped down the same hall, the same angry scowl pasted on his face, while thinking of ways to murder his mother.

Both of them were too busy daydreaming to realize they were on the path for collision.

Until it was too late.

Luna rubbed the top of her silky blonde head. And at that moment, he sneered at her. "Why can't you see where you're going, you filthy Blood Traitor?"

Luna bit back a frown. "At least I can walk." She retorted, getting up. She brushed off her skirt, and walked away, defiantly.

Blaise watched her walk away from his spot on the floor. _She is more confusing that a Confundus Charm. _He thought. _Wait, did she just imply that I couldn't walk? That's… inexcusable! _Blaise ran up to catch her. He saw her start to scowl, before she put on that dreamy façade she gave everyone else. Glad the corridors were empty he pulled her into an empty classroom. He pinned her to the wall, his left hand gripped on her wrists. "What did you say, Scumsucker?" He held his wand to her throat.

Luna's lips became a thin line. "Do you not understand English, Blaise Zabini?" Blaise let his hand slip, and faster than you could say _Mudblood_, Luna had her wand out, and a thousand hexes running through her mind.

"Oh, I can understand English alright. But the language you use- that isn't even close." The older boy mocked her. His hand, which was still above her, dropped lower, and he brushed against her Butterbeer necklace. Luna squirmed. She did not feel comfortable being threatened like this. She put her wand up to his neck.

Blaise smirked. _Finally, some contradiction! _"What are you going to do, girlie? Leg-locker? Entomorphis? You should know I know all of the counter spells for these, don't you?"

Luna smiled. _Then you should know the counter for this, right, Blaise?_ She leant into his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "_Rictumsempra._" With a snap, her wand awoke, silver and pink sparks knocking Blaise off his feet.

She left him there, laughing on the ground until his faithful friend Draco found him. Blaise was humiliated. Not only was he so obviously hexed by a Ravenclaw (do _not_ mention the fact that she is a blood traitor), he almost died by such a minor jinx. His lungs still hurt from all the laughing.

Draco could see the rage in his friend's eyes. And for once, it wasn't aimed at Blaise's mother, Serafina Zabini. He was glad of that- instead of spewing out rotten insults at his mother, his mind distracted by Looney Lovegood. He clapped his hand on Blaise's shoulder, interrupting Blaise on his rampant tirade. "What's wrong, Blaise? Got a little crush?"

Blaise's eyebrows rose all the way up to his hairline. "_What?_"

_Gotcha. _"Aww. Blaise has got a little crush on Looney Lovegoof, the little mudwallower."

Blaise was angry. Angry at his mother, at Luna, and at Draco. Acting all on nerves, his fist connected with Draco's face, sending Draco flying. Blaise stomped away, and left Draco stunned on the floor.


	3. Tomes and Scrolls

#3; Tomes and Scrolls

After making up, Blaise and Draco decided to go to Hogsmeade for the weekend 'to get the tension out of [Blaise's] shoulders'. Draco led his friend to Tomes and Scrolls, knowing a new book would take his mind off Lovegoof/his mother/next stepfather. Unfortunately, they also find Looney herself.

Luna cart-wheeled through the aisles. She was looking for a particular book-'Nargles and the Charms against Them' by Anicilla Sowt. She stopped in her tracks, when she was met with two pairs of eyes one grey and cold, the other contrasting deeply by warmth and greenery, who were trying to keep in their laughter. She blinked. "Have you seen it?" She whispered to them.

Blaise, apparently decided to play along, whispered back. "Seen what?"

"The two idiots- one is tall and arrogant, and the other small and ferret-like." Harry added, coming to his friend's aide. Hermione and Ron stood behind them, wands palmed and ready to hex.

"I was going to say the title of my book, but that's okay too." Luna smiles.

Blaise rolls his eyes at Draco. "Whatever- If you could excuse me, I need to find my book so I don't have to breathe the same air as…" He looks down at Hermione. "Muggle-borns." He finishes. He really didn't want to get into that pureblood supremacy today- he just wanted to get his book and get out. And maybe a good glass of Firewhiskey.

Draco though, thought not. "Wait, you're just going to let them go like that? Where's the Slytherin Snipe? The Mudblood and Blood Traitors?"

Blaise looked over his shoulder at his shell-shocked classmates (and the ever serene Luna). He smirks. "Maybe next time. Not today- I just want to get in, and get out, get it? C'mon Draco, leave the Mudwallowers alone."

Draco palmed his wand. "I think not. Have you gone soft in the head, Blaise? Did that hex ole' Loony hit you with affect your brains?"

Blaise sighed, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No- I'm just tired. We'll prank them tomorrow, Draco. We'll prank them for the rest of the week, if you'd like, but not today." He locked eyes with Draco. "You know _she's_ coming tomorrow. At least give me this, Malfoy."

Draco lowered his wand. Blaise was right- his mother would be taking him tomorrow so he could attend one of her ridiculous weddings. "Fine." He grumbled, and put his wand away, left the flabbergasted Gryffindors and placid Ravenclaw behind.

The three Gryffindors move onto the Ravenclaw. "Draco said you hexed Blaise." The redheaded Gryffindor grinned.

"I did." The Ravenclaw answered mechanically.

"When?"

"Yesterday. He attempted to attack me, and so I reacted." Luna moves away to go through another aisle. "I do need to find my book."

Ron nodded, followed her step, by step. "Glorious. Just tell us what spell, and we'll leave you be. We'll wait at The Three Broomsticks, and order plentiful buckets of Butterbeer for you, and your necklace."

Luna pondered this bargain. She had nothing to lose. "Rictumsempra."

Ron let out a large guffaw, kissed her cheek, and he skipped out of the bookstore in glee.

Hermione and Harry chuckled at the sight, said their goodbyes, and they followed Ron out. Luna wandered down the many aisles, searching for 'Nargles and the Charms against Them'. And when she finally found it, she was devastated. It was already in the hands of its soon-to-be new owner. Which was, of course, Blaise Zabini.

_Why would Blaise look for such a thing? _She asked herself. She stared at the copy of her long-lusted for book, when a thought came to her mind. "Blaise?" The dark skinned Italian stared at her, surprised. As she thanked the Thestrals that Draco wasn't with him, she asked him. "Where did you find that?"

The boy looked down at his hands, to the book on Nargles. After their debate on the mythological vs. existent Nargle, he'd been curious enough to wonder where she had found the rather unknown creature- so he went looking. _Hey, it wasn't bad to be curious, right? _"Ah, Luna. I found it in the small alcove at the back- the one marked Fiction?" He smirked mentally. _You picked the wrong snake to tickle, Lovegood._

"Oh, and were there any other copies…?" The hopefulness in her voice disgusted him. But he wanted that look back- the one she had when she first saw the book in his hands- the scowl before the façade.

"No. This is the last copy."

"Ah." Her voice came out strangled. Luna cursed herself mentally. _To show weakness in front of a Slytherin! He is going to torture me about this for sure. _"Well, okay then." She resigned herself to drown in Butterbeer.

_Hah! That look! That voice! Like a lamb before a wolf. Or an eagle before a snake. Didn't eagles eat snakes? All the more to rejoice. _Blaise walked next to her, step for step, and let her look at the book with that famished look in her eyes, and made a show for purchasing the book on Nargles, which only got him sad silver eyes, and the smallest pout he had ever seen. Suddenly, a wave of guilt washed over him, just like the cold air of Hogsmeade did as Luna opened the door to the snowy eaves of Hogsmeade. _What am I doing? _

_Slytherins don't feel guilt. _


	4. the Moonlight

#4; the Moonlight

Blaise paced in the Zabini's antechamber- or more likely said- his room. He had barely escaped the reception- he would be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow, thank Merlin. He leafed through the book on Nargles that he had purchased the day before, tried to concentrate on the weird old ramblings of a crazy fool- but only managed to think of _her_. _WHY? Why am I feeling remorse? Especially since that loon hexed me. _He frowned, and then started searching for one of the many books he had stashed in his overnight bag. He finally found the book he was looking for. He cracked open the thick leather cover, to reveal a secret hollow- and Luna's butterbeer necklace. He took it in his hands, and made the lone butterbeer cap twirl. The dusty light of the moon shining through his window lit the shiny cap on the string.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Blaise's eyes burst, and quickly, he hid away the necklace and hollow book behind his back.

Serafina strode into the room, glaring suspiciously at her shifty son, and the hands behind his back. "What is that?"

Blaise looked into his mother's eyes, and drawled sarcastically. "Seriously, woman, can't I have my hands behind my back? I'm a _teenage boy_. So go, and take your pick; Porn magazine, bag of weed, my Mudblood girlfriend's picture. Think of that for a minute, then go and scurry back to fuck your new spouse."

Serafina scowled at her son, seething on the inside. "I'm doing this for us, Blaise. Do_ not_ forget that."

The boy in question laughed coldly. "For us, huh? That's like Grindelwald saying 'For the Greater Good'- hypocritical and utter bullshit." Blaise stood, towering over his mother.

He scowled, and his mother scowled back, before she twisted on her heel and left. Outside his door, she changed her mind and faced him. "You're grounded, young man. Why couldn't you just be happy for-"

Blaise slammed the door in her face, and twisted the lock. He sunk to carpeted ground, and sighed, he twirled the butterbeer necklace in front of him. _Luna._

Blaise's eyes pop open. He was still on the floor, but this time, instead of moonlight shining through his Victorian black ironwork windows, bright sunlight. Blaise swore, as he searched for a clock. Finally, he found one. 6:57. Blaise sighed. He was safe. _Or. _Blaise smirked. He wrote a quick note to his mother, than Apparated to Hogsmeade with his bag.

Glad he didn't have to wait four hours for the train, he quickly trotted up to the castle.

As he moved towards his dorms, he bumped into our favorite little Ravenclaw- Luna.

Luna was huffy- first, Hermione had insulted her father's magazine again, and second, she didn't get her book. So she was extremely angry when she saw Blaise- the owner of the book she had wanted for 6 months. "Hey Lovegood."

She nods and snaps. "Is that all?"

Blaise blinks. "Uh, no. I was just wondering if you'd like this." He handed her the book on Nargles. She heard her breath catch. "I couldn't understand any of the gibb- writings, so I wondered if you'd like it instead."

She took the book in her hands, her eyes glittering. Blaise felt immensely happy for some reason. "Oh, thank you, Blaise Zabini!" She flings her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek, she hurries away with her nose in the book.

Blaise chuckles. _A Human Confundus Charm indeed._


	5. the Sunlight

**Disclaimer; Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing.**

**Author's Note; I didn't beta test this (I got too impatient and went ahead) and so, beware of mistakes. Also, I find that I'm in need of a beta tester- an experienced one, since I'm not that experienced myself. PM me if you're interested.**

* * *

><p>#5; the Sunlight<p>

The next day, Blaise woke up early. After getting dressed, he walked briskly to the library. He wanted to see the sun rise through the library windows, which he regarded as the best view of the sunrise in Hogwarts. He grabbed a book off a random shelf, because he knew Madam Pince would never let him sit anywhere without any reading material in his hand. He proceeded to watch the sun rise, when suddenly, a finger tapped on his shoulder. He jumped out of his reverie, and looked up, to meet a pair of surprised silvery eyes.

Luna was astonished. She didn't really expect _Blaise Zabini_ to read the Quibbler. Especially not when her father was the editor. His luxurious green eyes asked her the question she was asking herself. _What are you doing? You hate him! Wait, no- you _dislike _him. _She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Can I have that? You don't seem to be reading it." She whispered to him, scared that Madam Pince would throw them out, scared that he'd snap- wait, why would she? _Yeah, he's just a boy- an aggravating one, but a human being just the same. _She thought to herself.

He looked down to the book, then nodded, and handing it to her, he went off. Blaise was astounded.

_It's the sunrise- or maybe the fact that I've been skipping hours of precious sleep to see it. That's why she looked so beautiful- no, she looked _pretty_. Pretty. That's all. _Blaise thought to himself, as he made his way out of the library.

"Blaise! Wait up!" Blaise turned around. A blonde was coming towards him. But it wasn't the blonde he wanted. _Wait, wanted? _The last of his thought train disappeared as Daphne Greengrass' hand swung onto his shoulder. She pulled him into an empty classroom, and closed the door. This got her a raised eyebrow from Blaise. She blushed. "I need to ask you something."

"That couldn't be said in the corridor?" Blaise asked with an amused smile. _I might just know where this is going. _Daphne shook her head. She opened her mouth, and said something in such a hurried fashion, that Blaise didn't hear it. "What was that?"

Daphne took a deep breath. _This is it._ "I really like you, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me- I mean come- I mean." Daphne froze.

Blaise chuckled. "Greengrass, are you asking me to go to Hogsmeade with you next weekend?" Daphne let out a small squeak, and nodded. He let his hand reach out and take a one of her blonde locks. She shuddered. Blaise hid a smile. "Well, maybe I will. If you manage to convince me in the time between now and then."

Daphne's eyes popped open. _What? He's giving me a chance?_ She nodded, her head bobbing up and down so fast that Blaise had to cup her chin in his hand. "You could start now." He whispered, as leaned into her neck.

Luna ignored the moans that came from the classroom next to the library. She wouldn't have stopped if only, whoever the girl was didn't moan out '_Oh, Blaise! Yes, right there!_' Luna frowned. _He is a Sixth year- and a Prefect too! He can handle himself. But still. Better not let anyone hear anything else. _"_Silencio._" _That's that. I should scurry now._

Luna hurried away from the corridor, and nearly bumped into Neville on her way out. He blinked. "Hey, Luna. Are you okay?"

She looked into his eyes. _His caring, sweet, protective eyes._ "Yes, Neville. I just… accidentally interrupted someone, that's all." Neville, nodded, and gave her a smile. They started walking. "Um, Neville?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Neville's eyes popped open. "Hogsmeade? With you?" Luna's brow furrowed. _Was that a no?_ "It's not that I don't want to- I do, really, but uh, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to go out with me?"

"You're nice." Luna states. "And… I like you." Luna nodded her head, as if she had just decided that they would have pancakes for breakfast instead of waffles.

Neville smiled. "I like you too, Luna. Sure, we can go."

Luna smiled, and takes his hand.


	6. Sectumsempra

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. If I did, no one would die, cause I have no idea how to write that kind of thing. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites, guys. It really made my day. ****:D HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (Even though it's still November!)Also, I think this the longest chapter yet, at 1****241 words. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>#6; Sectumsempra<p>

On Wednesday, Blaise, Pansy and Draco lounge in the Slytherin common room, watching on the other side of the glass as the Giant Squid chases after its next prey. Pansy lounged in Draco's arms, as he stroked her hair.

"So, Blaise, what were you doing with Daphne in the old Charms classroom?" Pansy smiled.

Her Italian friend scowled at her. "The only way you would have been to know is if you did it with us. Which you did not, since you and Draco were too busy…. Petting each other's hair."

Draco laughed. "In Blaise terms, you shagged her?"

Blaise ignores this. "She confessed. We're going to Hogsmeade together next weekend."

Pansy sat up, excited. "Ooh, maybe we could double date!" She pats Draco's thigh. "We haven't been to Hogsmeade in a long time, have we Drake?"

Draco frowned. "You really want to intrude in their relationship? Especially on their first date?"

"So? They've gotten past first base, haven't they?" Pansy snaps.

Blaise looks at his friends, worried. Pansy and Draco's relationship had been rocky, at best, of late. "Hey, guys, it's okay. I'll ask Daphne, I'm sure she'd agree."

Draco scowled, and getting up he snaps. "Like I need you to shove your perfect relationship in my face." Draco stormed out of the common room, earning murmurs from the lower years hanging around them.

Pansy gets up to follow him, but Blaise takes her wrist. "Let him go, Pans. He's probably going back to work on his project." He stressed the word 'project', and she stiffened. "I know you don't like it that he's been working for _him_, but you know what'll happen if he doesn't. Draco loves his family- and he'll do everything to protect them." He gave a wry smile. "And besides, don't tell me you don't like bad boys. You know, and I know, that it's the exact opposite."

Pansy gives him a small smile, and falls back into the couch, occupying the seat Draco had been in. Suddenly, Daphne flings herself on Blaise. "Gah!"

"BLAISE!" She shrieked, peppering his neck with kisses and love bites. "How are you today?"

Pansy stifles a giggle as Blaise attempts to not hex his new girlfriend. "Fine, sweetheart." He pulled her onto his lap, making sure she looked him in the eyes. "Listen, Pansy and Draco are going to double date with us on Saturday. You're fine with that, right?" He nibbled her ear, earning himself a mock vomit act from Pansy and a giggle from Daphne.

"Sure-e-e!" Daphne's voice stuttered as Blaise's hands made their way up her thigh. Suddenly, their faces were hit with a green pillow.

"Too much PDA!" Pansy shouts at them.

Blaise smirks at her, taking the pillow off the ground where it had fallen. "Hey, I let you and Draco do it." He puts the pillow on the back of his girlfriend, who smiles and snuggles into her new cushioned spot on Blaise's lap. "So, I figure, why not put the pain you've put me through?" He grins as Pansy sticks his tongue out at him. He sighs. "Well, I better go mention this to the old dragon." He slips Daphne off his lap, and she pouts at him. He smiles at her, all the while trying to swallow his vomit.

He exited the Common Room, making way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He refused to knock. "Hey, Drake, you in?"

The sight his eyes were met with was _not_ expected.

Draco was wheezing on the flooded floor, red seeping through his clothes. Harry stooped over him. "_What_ did you _do_? Gah! That doesn't matter- I'm getting Snape."

Blaise hurried out of the room, but Harry caught him by the arm. "No!"

Filled with anger, Blaise turned on his heel, wand at the ready and aimed at Harry's neck. "What the bloody hell's wrong with you? He's going to die! Get back in there- try something, ANYTHING. Tergeo, or episkey, _anything_!"

Harry scowled. "Why would I? Draco deserved it! He was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on me!"

"You'd do it for Weasley. You'd go to _your_ Head of House, if you'd just burst in to see Weasley like that with Draco above him." He took a deep breath. "He won't expel you if you help."

Harry sighed and nodded, and turning back into the flooded bathroom, he disappeared.

Blaise ran through the corridors, down the dungeons, when finally, he reached the former Potions Master's office. He ran in breathlessly, getting Snape's attention off the lousy 5th year essays. "Draco- hurt- second floor- bathroom. Harry's- with him." He panted. Snape nodded, understanding, and leaving a Calming Draught in Blaise's hands, he left in a whirlwind of black robes.

Blaise downed the Calming Draught bottle and set it on the Professor's desk. Even though he had finished it, he was still nervous, angry and worried. He wrung his wrists. _Maybe I should tell Pansy- _His thought was left discontinued when he discovers he and Snape weren't alone.

Luna Lovegood stared at Blaise Zabini with her big silver eyes. "Are you okay, Blaise Zabini?"

Blaise gulped, and nodded, still wringing his wrists. She stands from her seat, and takes his wrists in her hands. "If you keep doing that, the Umgubular Slashkilters will get you."

Blaise laughed, letting her massage his wrists. He rested his forehead on hers. "Thanks, Luna." He sat down, and she pulled a chair nearer to him, still massaging his wrists. He smiled. "So, what is this Unbuglular Slashkilt?"

She gave him a stern look. "It's an _Umgubular Slashkilter. _Ex-Minister Fudge had one, you know. They prey on the nervous, and worried- especially the ones who wring their wrists like you do."

Blaise cleared his throat. "So, why were you here in the first place?"

"Ah, I had forgotten to hand in my DADA essay. So, I came to hand it in, and Snape took it. Then he offered me tea."

Blaise was incredulous. "_Tea?_"

She nodded. "Tea. He asked me about my dad and things we grew in our garden. He was especially interested of the Crumple Horned Snorkack's horn on our mantle."

"Crumple Horned Snorkacks are real?"

Luna was distraught. "Of course they are!" She stopped pressing on his wrist.

_That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Quick! Change the subject! _"Ah, so you have one of their horns?"

She nodded and the light returning to her silver orbs. "It's beautiful- Dad had bought it for me! You really should see it sometime, Blaise Zabini." He nodded.

"Well, I have to go, Loon- na. Luna." He nods and stands. "Draco's probably in the Hospital Wing by now."

Luna gets up. "I'm leaving as well. Professor Snape's office really is drafty." They parted ways in the corridor. "Goodbye, Blaise Zabini."

"Goodbye, Luna Lovegood."


	7. Double Dates

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own the Harry Potter series. If I did, Ron and Pansy would be together. Nor do I own 'I'm a Nobody! Who are you?' by Emily Dickinson. I'm not cut out for that poetry thing. D:  
><strong>

**A/N: The date chapter! ****So there's two normal chapters, three weird sort-of crossovers and The End left!** **Feed the writer with reviews. **

* * *

><p>#7; Double Dates<p>

Luna slipped her hand into Neville's. This sudden contact startled him, but he gradually settled into having the smooth hand in his rough one. In her ethereal voice, she was the first to speak. "Where shall we go, Neville?"

"Ah, the Three Broomsticks' good."

She nodded and smiled as they made their way down to the popular pub. They snagged a booth, where they both ordered a Butterbeer each. "I'm nobody." She recited the same first words he had said to him, when they first met. He smiled nervously. "Who are you? Are you nobody, too? Then there's a pair of us - don't tell! They'd banish us, you know." She smiled. Neville raised his eyebrow. "It was a poem by a Muggle poet. Emily Dickinson."

"Is that the end?"

Luna shook her head. "How dreary to be somebody! How public, like a frog. To tell your name the livelong day. To an admiring bog!" She finished the poem, and he clapped, rather loudly, which gained him looks from the other pub-dwellers. He grinned sheepishly at her. Luna smiled. _This is nice- just sitting with Neville, and joking and it's so much like having a friend. _

Suddenly, a rowdy group of Slytherin students burst into the pub. At the head, Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson hanging on his arm, and behind him, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass and her long legs. Both Neville and Luna tensed.

Blaise's eyes scanned the warm pub, and his eyes fell onto a familiar blonde Ravenclaw and a nervous-looking Gryffindor. He felt angry- more than angry, _betrayed_. He scowled, as Luna tried to hide from him. "Hey Blaise, I believe that's our good friend Neville Longbottom- with Luna Lovegood!" Draco said, getting the attention of the two girls.

The four Slytherins strode towards Luna and Neville's booth. Neville swore internally. Luna sat upright in her seat across him. "Hello, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and… friend."

Daphne scowled at her. She didn't like how the Blood Traitor said her boyfriend's name first. "Daphne Greengrass." She snapped.

Luna nodded serenely. "Daphne Greengrass."

Blaise cleared his throat. Draco smirked. He loved nothing more than seeing Blaise in a tight spot. "So, are you and Neville dating now?"

Luna nodded again. "As of today- yes, Blaise Zabini, we are. And unlike you and Daphne Greengrass, we'd prefer to wait before we have really loud sex in the old classroom next to the library- especially having not used Silencio before." She blinked prettily. Neville's jaw dropped. He wondered if anyone had pushed the subject of sex into the conversation as bluntly as Luna had.

Pansy and Draco tried to hide their laughs. _Well, they've got to try harder._ Blaise thought, scowling at the ever placid Lovegoof. Daphne in her turn swore at her- loudly and in words some of them didn't even know. Luna brushed them off as if Daphne had just told her she had a snag in her hair. "Have you ever heard of the term 'Beware the Nice Ones', Daphne Greengrass?" She smiled, rather coldly to Daphne, making the latter back away behind Blaise's shoulder.

Neville finally had worked up the courage to speak. "Are you all going to sit here, or are you going to stand and make fools of yourselves? Either way, I'd think you'd better move."

Draco and Pansy pull Blaise and Daphne away. They smirked at Daphne's scowls. They grab a booth away from Neville and Luna's corner. "So, Zabini, what's up with you and Luna?" Pansy teases him.

Blaise raised a single eyebrow. "She's trying to convert me into a believer of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Why?"

Daphne interrupted him. "Because she was all 'Neville's the bestest boyfriend on the face of the Earth- unlike _you_'. What's up with that?"

Blaise shrugged. "I don't know what goes through Looney's head everyday- though it's most probably about catching Crumple Horned Snorkacks, they are times when she's totally right. And funny- _oh gods, am I really defending her?_" Draco and Pansy exchange a smile. Blaise was horrified. Daphne disregarded it and leaves for the bathroom. "NO! DO NOT SMILE." When he noticed he had attracted some of the other customers' attention, he lowered his voice. "You two are bloody shippers! _Daphne_ is my girlfriend- not Looney, not Neville, _DAPHNE._"

Pansy nodded. "Yes, yes, we know, Blaise, dear."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Blaise." Draco added. "_Resistance is futile._" He unleashes one of those infamous Slytherin grins.

Blaise groaned. This is going to turn out to be a _very_ bad date. _Wait, isn't that one of them Muggle phrases…?_

Meanwhile, in the restroom of the Three Broomsticks, Luna Lovegood was being threatened. Daphne Greengrass had her cornered, with both of her hands, she pinned Luna to the wall. "I'm just sayin'- _stay away from Blaise._"

Luna blinked. "Why would I stay away? Blaise is my friend-"

Daphne scoffed, and released Luna before she set her hands on her hips. "Friends? Bollocks- you're no more friends with Blaise than you are with Longbottom over there." Daphne brandished her wand and aimed it at Luna's face. "Just stay away, okay? Or there will be outcomes to terrible to imagine- even for _me_." With this said Daphne twisted on her heel and exits the dank restroom. After a few moments of silence, Luna shrugged and exits the bathroom as well. She ignored Daphne and Blaise- the former with her first few buttons ignored, and the latter whose hands were moving so high up her thigh, you didn't know where to look. She weaved through the crowds, and walked back at the booth, where she and Neville's drinks were waiting.

Neville brightened as he saw the Ravenclaw. "Hey! I'd thought you'd left or something- you were gone for a long time." Luna smiled, and sat next to him. "So, uh, that day, when you'd asked me to go to Hogsmeade with you- you'd said you had interrupted someone before, right?" Luna nodded. "Was that someone Blaise and Daphne?"

Luna bit her lip. "Um, I'm not sure it was _Daphne_- all I heard was someone moaning out Blaise's name. But that could be assumed, seeing as they're dating now."

Neville nodded. "Ah, you're right there. But I'm really sorry, Luna- if I'd known they were coming here today, I would have brought us to Madam Puddifoot's or something."

Luna smiled, and took his hand under the table. "It's okay, Neville- I'll handle them for you if you want."

Neville frowns. "No, I want to- I really do, except- it's just… When Malfoy's around, I just freeze- I really don't like being around him or Pansy. But I want to protect you. I want to be a good boyfriend." He squeezed her hand.

Luna smiled and squeezed back. "You _are_ being a good boyfriend, Neville- you're thinking of me, and by my book, that's enough." She kisses his cheek. _And everybody gets their way. _Luna thinks, accidentally catching Blaise's eye. She nodded, and he looked away. Luna smiles. "Shall we go, Neville?"

Neville smiled back. "Sure."

After paying, Neville and Luna walked back up to the castle.

Luna danced on the path, while Neville watched her, smiling. "So, did you hear about Hannah Abbott's party next week in the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go?"

"Sure! I've never been to a party before." Luna smiled. As they pass a field, Neville stooped down and picks a daisy. He ran up to catch her, as she had not waited for him. He caught her by the wrist, and tucked the daisy above her ear, right above her wand. She blushed at the gift, and took his hand.


	8. the Thestral Herd

**DISCLAIMER; No, I don't own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I would be living in a townhouse in Venice. Or London. Or in one of those weird buildings I draw for my Sims, but never, ever get around to actually _making_ the building in the game.**

* * *

><p>#8; the Thestral Herd<p>

Blaise had responsibilities as a Prefect. Since Malfoy had left the Prefect position, Blaise had to step up for Slytherin. Pansy, being Pansy, was 'too busy' to patrol during the night, so she left that to Blaise.

Blaise accio-ed his robes, then properly dressed, he went out on his nightly stroll. And who would he meet during the night but Luna Lovegood? "Lovegood, what are you doing?"

Luna looked up. Under her robes, he could spot her nightgown. He scowled. _Of course she'd make trouble in the night. _"Oh, hello, Blaise Zabini. Are you on your patrol?"

"Yes. Are you going to answer my question?"

She nodded. "I'm on my way to see the Thestrals. I couldn't sleep again, and being near the Thestrals works best for me at times like these. Are you going to follow me?"

"No. 20 points from Ravenclaw for being out at night. Go back to bed, Lovegood." He turned to leave, but she caught the sleeve of his robe.

"Didn't you hear me? I _can't _sleep."

"Then go and ask Neville to sing you a lullaby." He mocked her. "I'm sure he'd assent to a bedtime story or two."

"Neville can't help me. Only the Thestrals can."

_I knew it- she was going to make trouble for me. _He sighed. "Fine, we'll go visit the Thestrals. What are those, anyways?" He started walking towards the Main Entrance, but Luna pulls him back.

"We go through a secret tunnel, silly." She led him to a statue of indiscriminate looks and whispered a password he didn't catch. A secret trap door appeared below them. They started to descend. "To your first question, Thestrals are invisible creatures- to most Wizarding communities. They are only visible to people who've seen death- and accepted it. Have you?"

"Seen death?"

Luna nodded. They reached a landing, and started walking through a dark cave. "This cave leads straight to the Thestral's clearing." She explained. She whispered "_Lumos,_" and her wand lit up, brightening the cave.

As the bright light hit his eyes, Blaise blinked. "What do you mean by 'seen death'?"

"Have you seen a person die before you?"

"Yeah, I think so. It was… my 5th or 4th step-dad, I'm not sure- but anyways, he really loved Herbology. He somehow, managed to breed this new type of large- I don't know- man-eating plant. I came home from Hogwarts one summer, and found him in the greenhouse, in the mouth of the thing. He was still wiggling too." Luna wrinkled her nose. He shrugged. "I don't know. I never liked the guy, so I didn't really feel bad for him- I guess accepted that he died in one of his weird-arsed experiments than in the hands of my darling mother. But, I don't think that's the same, is it?"

"I don't know- the only person I've seen them with is Harry. I suppose Hagrid can see them- and I think Harry said something about him teaching the 5th years about Thestrals last year. Weren't you with them?"

"No, I didn't take Care of Magical Creatures as an elective." They finally reached the end of the cave.

"_Nox._ Come on, it's this way." Luna led him through a grove of trees, which opened to a large clearing. Blaise heard his breath catch. Large winged horse-like creatures inhabited the clearing. They were skeletal looking, with leathery grey wings and black manes. "Oh. _Those._"

"I know. They're beautiful." She dipped her hand into her pocket and produces a piece of meat. She offered it to one of the nearer beasts. It nuzzled her, before gobbling up the meat. "This is Soot- he's… well, technically he's a Hogwart's Thestral, but I prefer to tell people that he's mine." She patted the Thestral fondly. "Would you like to pat him?"

Blaise scowled at her and looked warily at the Thestral. _Get over it. It's just a bloody Thestral._ He sighed, and reached his hand out to pat the Thestral on the snout. The Thestral ignored him for the most part. He shrugged at Luna, who smiled. "He likes you. They'd usually run, you see."

Blaise snorted, skeptical. "Uhuh. Pull the other one." The Thestral snorted back. Luna giggled and Blaise smirked at her. "Pure coincidence, love." Luna nodded, unmoved. For the first time, Blaise realized that she's barefoot. "Where are your shoes?"

She looked down to her bare feet, and laughed. "Oh, the Nargles took them."

"Luna…"

She looked back at him. "Yes, Blaise Zabini?"

"First off, it's Blaise. Just Blaise. Got it?" She nodded. "Second, I don't think the Nargles took them."

She tilted her head on one side, confused. "Then who?"

"You do know that the majority of the school thinks you're a nutcase, right?"

"They do?"

"They do." He confirms. He pats her shoulder. "Look, Luna- why do you think they call you Looney?"

Her face was ashen. "Term of endearment?"

_She's desperate. I shouldn't have told her this. _He sighed and sat on a stump. "Luna. _Luna._ Luna, look at me." Her pale eyes burnt into his."That just means Potter, the Weasels, Longbottom," he struggled with the last one "and Granger, they're your friends. Your _real_ friends."

"And you?"

He blinked. He realized what she meant by this question. Blaise looked away. "Slytherins don't make good friends, Luna. They're not very loyal and we've produced more evil wizards than any of the Houses in Hogwarts."

"But I'm not asking about Slytherin. I'm asking about _you_. _Blaise._ Blaise Zabini."

Blaise got up, uncomfortable with the question. "No. I am not your friend." He says, as he looked into her eyes. Soot the Thestral snorted loudly, and stomped its foot. "Whatever." He snapped. In a whirl, he leaves the clearing and the wounded moon with her angry Thestral.


	9. the Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Harry Potter series. I would have let Fred live.  
><strong>

**A/N: Yes, two updates in one day. No, this is not a trick. My beta tester and I just have inordinate amounts of time, that's all. ****Being fourteen doesn't give you a lot to do, unless you're Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>#9; the Beginning of the End<p>

Hannah Abbott watched as her long-time crush, Neville Longbottom strode into the Room of Requirement with his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. She watched as they walked towards her, and congratulated her on the great party. She watched as they left her to dance.

What she did not watch is how Luna moved one step away from Blaise Zabini every time he inched closer towards her. She did not watch him stalk her all throughout the party, or how Daphne Greengrass, his own girlfriend, left to grind on someone else's arse while he moped, lamenting the words he had said a few nights before.

What Blaise Zabini knew was that he could see Thestrals. He knew that Luna Lovegood was avoiding him, and being around her was bad, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't be _not _around her. After Daphne had left to sit on Theodore Nott's lap, he spent the rest of the party fighting off hordes of girls wanting to dance with him and watching Luna and Neville. After taking his eyes off the couple, he sees a girl with eyes in the same direction as his; but for the other party, it was for Neville Longbottom. He smirked. _Get that Slytherin charm into gear, Zabini. You've got plans to work. _

Blaise Zabini strode towards Hannah Abbott. "Hey Hannah. Great party." She nodded absentmindedly. "So, you and Longbottom, huh?"

_This caught her attention._ She stared at him, eyes wide open. "What? Me and Neville? Now, where did you get that idea?" She laughed unconvincingly. "He's with Luna now."

"Yeah? Well, I've got a proposition. If you want Longbottom over there," he gestured at Neville while the plastic cup full of Firewhiskey in his hand sloshed. "I'll help you by distracting Looney Little Lovegood. Deal?"

Hannah met his eyes with a sharp glare. "What do you get out of this?"

"A little chat with Looney Lovegoof. There's," he coughed, "_information_ I need to get from her."

She grinned. "Oh, so you and her?"

Blaise scowled. "I have Daphne."

Hannah scoffed. "Fine, you have a deal. But it's all under wraps, right? No telling your Slytherin friends about either of our crushes."

"As long as you don't tell yours. And for your information, I _do not_ have a crush on Luna."

Hannah smiled. "Luna? I didn't know you two were on a first name basis."

Blaise's scowl deepened. "Get going, Abbott, or the deal's off."

She pulled her tongue at him and sauntered off to talk to Neville. Blaise smiled as he watched his plans unfold. Neville, who he had always known had a crush on the willowy Hufflepuff, left the petite Ravenclaw alone for a few minutes. _My turn._ He walked up to Luna.

"Luna." She ignored him. He cornered her by pinning her to the bar. "Loony." He smiled. She continued ignoring him. "Plan B."

Luna is shocked. In front of her, _Blaise Zabini _is making a face at her- the serious, responsible, dependable Prefect is making a face at her. A giggle fell out of her mouth, and started to build up to a full blown laugh. After settling down she snapped at him. "What?"

He smiled. "I'm sorry." He leaned on the bar behind her. "For saying that I wasn't your friend."

Her lips turn into a thin line. She nodded. "I saw Daphne on Theodore Nott's lap. I'm really sorry."

He smiled at her. "'S okay. She was just a fling anyway." He looked away. A silence falls on them. "Hannah and Neville like each other." He blurted out, in an attempt to fill the silence.

She looked hurt for a moment, but then she shrugged. "I should have seen it coming- his ears turned red when she came over." She looked up at him. "So, are we friends?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, sure." He flicked one of her radish earrings, making it sway.

"Well, I should go. I feel rather sleepy."

Blaise gulped and nodded. "I'll walk you back."

She smiled. "Thanks, Blaise."

In front of the Ravenclaw Eagle Head, Blaise and Luna stopped. "The riddle is this; what is love?"

Luna replied clearly. "Love is old, love is new, love is all, love is you."

The Eagle Head nodded, and opened to an empty Ravenclaw Common Room. "Coming?" Luna asked Blaise. He nodded and entered the circular Common Room. He was taken aback by the starry night sky on its ceiling. She smiled. "That's my favorite part too."

Blaise sat on the large window seat on one side. He finally had a chance to observe Luna- instead of just monitoring her movements with Longbottom.

She wore a dark green flapper dress, which contrasted deeply with her pale complexion. Rows of beads clattered around her neck, and her feet were encased in bright yellow pumps. She smiled. "I didn't see you dance at all, Blaise."

Blaise raised one of his eyebrows. "Were you watching me?"

"Only as much as you were watching me; just more subtly. Being a Slytherin, I'd thought you'd know what that meant." She teased him. She kicked off her pumps and skipped to an old phonograph in the corner. She flicked it on, and some old jazz twist filled the air. She grinned impishly at the Slytherin. He rolled his eyes, but took her hand and they started to dance.

"Luna…" He twisted one of her locks around his finger and rested his forehead on hers like he did before, in Snape's office. "I love you." He whispered.


	10. Blaise Zabini vs the World

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own the Harry Potter series. I have a copy of Goblet of Fire and Half-Blood Prince, but that's it. And maybe 2-5 of the movies. ._.**

**A/N: Guess the Scott Pilgrim reference! :D No, it's not the title- and it's a movie reference, because they don't sell in Malaysia. D:**

* * *

><p>#10; Blaise Zabini vs. The World<p>

Luna was flabbergasted. Blaise had just told her that he loved her. She pulled away. "Blaise…"

His face fell. "I get it- you really love Longbottom. I'll just," he looked away, "I'll just leave you alone forever now." He turned away to leave. So, he was surprised when Luna flung herself on him, especially when she started kissing him. He pulled away, breathless. "What…?"

She smiled. "I love you too, silly. I've loved you since you gave me 'Nargles and Charms against Them'."

Blaise felt his mouth stretch. _I finally know what 'grins from ear to ear' means. Who knew I had to fall in love to know? _He twirled Luna around the Ravenclaw Common Room. "I love you, Looney Little Luna Lovegood."

She giggled. "I love you too, Blaise Zabini."

The next day, before breakfast, Luna is pulled back by Neville. He shifted on one leg to the other. "Luna, I need to tell you something-"

"Oh, did you end up with Hannah, Neville?"

Neville's eyes popped open. He stares at the Ravenclaw. "_What?_"

"Oh, so you didn't end up with Hannah?" Luna wondered what to do about her and Blaise.

"No, I did. But uh, where did you hear that from?"

"Blaise- the Slytherin- Draco's friend."

Neville smiled. "Oh, so you and Blaise…?"

Luna smiled. "Maybe. So is this it, then Neville? The end of us?"

Neville frowned. "No, of course not! We'll stay friends, won't we?"

Luna's smile grew. "Of course! But you'll be with Hannah, and I'll be with Blaise, right?"

"Undoubtedly."

Luna kissed him on the cheek. "Wonderful. Now, shall we?"

Neville smiled. "We shall."

At the Slytherin table, Blaise sat next to Draco and Pansy. "Who seem awfully chipper for someone who got cheated on last night?" Draco observed.

Blaise grinned. "What, I can't be happy I've got rid of such a whore?"

"He has a point, Drake." Pansy stated, while finishing her sandwich.

"No, it's something else." Draco insisted.

"It definitely is something else." Blaise confirmed. "The question is what?"

"Ah, did you and Looney get together?" Pansy asked, sidling up to her best boy friend.

Blaise smirked. "I don't kiss and tell. You guys understand, right?"

Draco punched his best friend's arm. "But you've told us about Daphne, and Susan Bones, and Romilda Vane…"

"Yeah, why can't you tell us now?" Pansy asked.

"Because it's Lovegood," Blaise smirked.

Draco scowled. "Then how do we know Lovegood loves good?" Pansy smiled at her boyfriend's pun.

Blaise pretended to retch before he started eating his breakfast. "Exactly, Malfoy." He smiled at his friend. _"You don't."_ Blaise's eyes wandered to the entrance of the Great Hall, wondering when Luna would come in. When she finally does, she entered with Neville. _Probably laughing at some obnoxious thing he'd said. _Blaise scowled. _Why is she with him? Hasn't she broken up with him already?_

"Blaise, let go of the fork- it's going to bend." Draco laughed and puts his hand on Blaise's shoulder. He followed Blaise's line of sight, and watches it fall onto a certain Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. He smirked. "I guess whatever you and Little Looney Lovegoof did last night was a one night stand."

Blaise growled. "Should I do something else with this fork? Should I stab you in the stomach with it?"

Draco puts his hands up in defense. "Hey mate, I was just observing."

"Whatever." He pushed his plate away and sets his fork down. "I don't feel like eating anymore- I'm going to go and try to finish that Transfiguration essay due tomorrow. See you."

After his friends said goodbye, Blaise wandered through the halls. _How could I be so stupid as to fall in love with Looney Luna Lovegood? How big of an idiot did I have to be to believe that utter lie she'd told me? It's obvious now that she was just humoring me._

Blaise looked up. Somehow, he had walked all the way from the Great Hall to the Astronomy Tower. He cursed. _I'm going to be late for Ancient Runes! Or… I could always skip Runes- Merlin knows I'm the best student there, excluding the Mudblood, of course. _He sat himself down on near the parapet, and let his legs fall over it to an indeterminate distance. _Though it would be rather clear that if I fell, I'd be smashed to bloody pieces. If I didn't have my wand, that is. I wonder what Looney's doing… Wait! No! You can't think of her. She's not in love with you, any more than you are in love with her. Now. Oh gods, am I really fighting with myself over this? I'm almost as insane as Looney herself! _Getting up, he started to pace the Tower's floor.

By the time he went down the stairwell of the Astronomy Tower, Charms had passed, and he had convinced himself that he was not in love with her anymore. _I admit I was in love with her in the past- but not anymore. I resolve to never see her again. _

Just then, the ethereal blonde appeared next to him. She smiled. "Hello Blaise."

_Right after I burn her into the ground for pulling a mean trick like that. _Putting on his best scowl, Blaise faced her. "Looney."

Luna's face fell. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you really think you would be able to pull such a half-assed lie like that? And to think I believed you!"

"Blaise, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and Neville. I'm talking about how I… how _you seduced me_ into loving you, then turned around to snog the _worst of the worst._" He sneered.

"Don't talk about Neville that way! We're just friends now!"

The Slytherin scoffed. "Yeah. _Friends._ Twist that knife a little deeper, Lovegood." He started walking away. "You should've been sorted into Slytherin seeing how you're so _ruthless._"

He heard the Ravenclaw burst into tears behind him. _Maybe… she wasn't trying to trick you._ A little voice said at the back of his head. _Oh, shut up. She's a friend of Potter's- of course she'd do anything to prank a Slytherin like me. _He resisted the urge to turn around and kiss the Ravenclaw's tears away. _No! I am NOT in love with her! Not anymore. _After walking quite a distance, he found himself in the dungeons. He ran up to his dorm room, and fell onto his bed.

Blaise drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her sad silver eyes and how they were as big as the moon as he insulted her.

Draco was having a bad time in class. Blaise had skipped every single one of their classes this morning, so he had no one to copy his homework from. Snape noticed this. He loomed over Draco. "Mr. Malfoy. Where is your friend, Mr. Zabini?"

"I don't know, sir. He was there for breakfast, but then he disappeared to do an essay from Professor McGonagall." Draco answered truthfully.

"I doubt there is an essay too large for Mr. Zabini to do… Go and fetch the boy from the dormitory, Malfoy."

Exiting the D.A.D.A. classroom, Draco sighed. _Making me trudge all the way down to find that broken hearted prat. If only he'd come to class today instead of hiding out in our dorm room, moping about his idiotic relationship that was doomed from the start. Idiot Blaise. Idiot Looney. Idiot Snape. And with all I've done for the Dark Lord, too!_

Opening the door to their room, he shouted. "Oi, Zabini! Snape's calling for you… Zabini?" He found Blaise on his bed, deep asleep. Blaise's forehead was shining with sweat. Draco pressed a palm on his forehead. "Bloody… the boy has a fever!" He contemplated sending him to Madam Pomfrey or running down to get Snape first for a good minute.

"Ungh… Luna." Blaise murmured, and rolling on his bed, he turned his back to his best friend. Draco scowled. _Snape it is._

Running down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom in no time at all, he informed the Head of House of Blaise's fever. Snape scowled. The Gyrffindors tittered. "Why did you not send him to Madam Pomfrey, boy?"

Draco stuttered. "Well, uh… I- I really can't say it out in the open, seeing if I did, he would hex me all the way to the moon and back." _Moon is right. _

"Tell. I do not wish to take points from my own house, but if you do not open your mouth in 3 seconds, I will take 50 points off your hands." Draco shut his mouth tight, weighing Blaise's anger against every Slytherin ever born. "3… 2…"

"Fine! He was…" Draco sighed. "He turned my back to me, and muttered a certain Ravenclaw's name. But I will not openly discuss this Ravenclaw, seeing her… _infamy_ around the school."

Neville's ears perked up at this. To his horror, Snape noticed it. "Ah, Longbottom. It seems you are acquainted with this Ravenclaw as well. If you will… _her name?_"

Neville felt the blood rise to his cheeks as every head in the class moved towards him. Draco shook his head behind Snape's back. The rest of the Slytherins tittered. "Sometime in this century, Longbottom." Snape's commanding tone instructed him.

Neville shook his head. "I won't betray my friend, sir. Not for 50 points or a 100." Snape's eyes twinkled. "Not that I'm suggesting anything!" He added quickly.

What proceeded was the worst interrogation either of the two Houses had ever seen.

Later, Neville and Draco stepped out of the D.A.D.A. classroom. Neville was just happy that Luna's dignity came out unscathed.

Draco looked at the Gryffindor and sighed. "Well… Thanks, Longbottom." With that said, the blonde Slytherin ran off.

The Golden Trio stood behind Neville, their jaws open in shock. Ron started. "Did the ferret just…?"

"_Thank_ Neville?" Hermione finished.

"I think the world's gone loco. Malfoy's thanking a Gryffindor… Blaise in love with a Ravenclaw..." Harry presents his theory. "Well, Neville," He pats his friend's shoulder. "You did the impossible. You got a Slytherin to thank you- a _Gryffindor!_ You've got great grades, and a beautiful girlfriend. You have everything."

Neville nodded absently. "Did Draco just thank me, or was that the weirdest dream I've ever had?"


	11. an Abundance of Luna Lovegood

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harry Potter series (J.K. Rowling) , or an Abundance of Katherines (John Green)****. **

**A/N: So... two chapters left until the end! I think. Or is it three, including this? ._. never mind that. The book Hermione had borrowed her is an Abundance of Katherines by John Green. I know that an Abundance of Katherines came out later than where HBP is, but let's just pretend Hermione knows wonderful ways to get books from the future. (I'm getting ridiculous here. I don't mind it if you hit me on the head.)**

* * *

><p>#11; an Abundance of Luna Lovegood<p>

Luna sobbed in her dorm room, clutching the book he had given her. Written on the first page was his name and hers written in dark blue ink.

To Luna Lovegood. From Blaise Zabini.

She traced his name, and then hers, the dried ink bumping against the skin of her finger. For the first time, she saw a small writing at the end of the page, which was scratched out once, but still legible. It said,

Yrs forever.

She traced that too. Then she leaned back into her pillows, and indulged in one of her immense hobbies- anagramming. She had always loved the magic of turning the letters around and making a totally different word altogether- and it didn't involve any magic whatsoever! She anagrammed 'yrs forever' until she found one she liked- 'sorry fever'.

She was immediately reminded of a Muggle novel Hermione had lent her. She searched around her desk, and finally she found it. She had not finished it yet, considering all the drama with Neville and Blaise, and the Nargle book that sat on the other end of her bed.

She flipped through the pages, and stopped when she found the part she was looking for. She started reading out loud to the empty dorm room. _"And then he lay there in his fever of sorry and repeated the now memorized note in his head and wanted to cry, but instead he only felt this aching behind his solar plexus."_ Luna wondered what a solar plexus was.

Suddenly, one of her roommates, Rebecca Quirt and Faye something-or-other entered the room. Rebecca sneered. "Hah! Did someone break your heart, Looney? Fine time too, probably rocked some sense into that screwball mind of yours."

"Was it that Neville guy from Hufflepuff?" Faye inquired- not out of care for her roommate, oh no, no, no. Just plain curiosity. _And a slight wish to embarrass the crazy bitch into the ground. But other than that, nothing at all._

"Neville's from Gryffindor- and no, it wasn't him."

Rebecca and Faye exchanged a small smile, and pulled on their fakest smiles. _Not that Looney would notice. _"Oh, you poor thing! Who was it then?"

Oh, but Luna caught on. Ever since Blaise had told her most of the school thought she was a nutcase, she was more wary of her schoolmates (excluding Harry, Neville, the Weasleys and Hermione, of course), especially her roommates. She snapped. "It's none of your business, Quirt. And whatever your name was."

Rebecca and Faye quickly changed their smiles to 'I'm so hurt you said that to me!' pouts. "Oh, Luna, we're just worried about you."

Luna scoffed. "Worried my fat arse. You're just digging for information about me and-" She caught the bright looks in her roommate's eyes. _Shite! They almost got me! I have to be more careful next time. _"Nobody. Nobody at all. You know, for Ravenclaws you have absolutely no acting skills at all. And you're supposed to have _creativity._" Luna collected her robe and the two books, and brushed past the two stunned Ravenclaws.

Luna ran. Creeping through her secret tunnel, she rushed through the tunnel without using Lumos, as she knew the cave by heart. She stomped into the Thestral clearing, and collapsed onto the forest floor, exhausted. _I'm exhausted. Of Blaise, and Neville, and boys in general. Of fake friends and fake smiles and pranks done by the unknown._ She hugged her knees, finally noticing that the clearing was empty, save the mother and cub in the corner- who apparently decided to ignore her. She hid her face in the enclave of her arms, and slept.

Suddenly, a cloak of warmth was thrown upon her. Literally- a cloak with a warming spell on it was thrown on her shoulders. She looked up, and saw the Brain of the Golden Trio and Ginny.

The younger girl smiled at her. "Hey, Luna. Are you okay?"

Luna scowled. "No, I am not. If I was, I wouldn't be sobbing, or empty, or exhausted. I wouldn't be broken hearted, hungry, sad, angry or tired. I would be happy, _ecstatic_." She stopped, then after a minute, she added in a whisper. "I would be with _him._"

The Brain rubbed her back. "Hey, we could always find a great hex to put on Neville…"

Luna looked up, confused. "Neville?"

Hermione blinked. "Yeah… He cheated on you with Hannah Abbott, didn't he? Isn't that why you're crying?"

Luna flushed. It was distinct against her pale complexion. "No, he's not the reason. I- I need to know that you won't judge me on this. I need to know that you won't back out just because of all this animosity between the Houses."

Hermione and Ginny's eyebrows rose all the way up to their hairlines. "He's… Slytherin, isn't he?" Hermione asks.

Luna bit her lip, hesitating. She already lost him, she didn't need to lose them either. _I don't want to lose them._ "Don't worry, Luna. You're a Ravenclaw- that's a bit more possible than a Slytherin and a Gryffindor." Ginny reassures her.

Luna smiles, and squeezes the youngest Weasley's hand. "Thanks, Gin."

"Wait, it isn't Malfoy is it?"

Luna frowns. "No! Oh, Merlin, no! If he had found out I was in love with his best friend…" Luna shuddered.

Hermione's eyes glittered with her new discovery. "Malfoy's best friend, huh? That means its Crabbe, Goyle or Zabini. Unless you're into girls, which would make Parkinson the only option." Her face screws up. "I seriously doubt it's either Crabbe or Goyle. Or Pansy."

Ginny looks at Luna. "So you're in love with Blaise Zabini?" She looks off into the distance for a minute, before shaking her head. "Nope, I can't see it. He's way too…" Ginny searched her brain for the right word. "_serious. _He's kind of like a male-Slytherin-Hermione except he's quiet. Isn't he kind of… a wallflower?"

Hermione disagreed. "Oh, come on, Gin. It's kind of like one of those romance novels you read- at first they'll hate each other's guts and then slowly, he'll start to fall for her." Hermione smiles. "Like they say, opposites attract, right?"

"How do you know that's the plot of her love life? And how do you know that's the plot of my romance novels? You hate them!"

Hermione blushes. "I might have… read one or two out of curiosity."

"Or 10." Luna teases her friend, grinning.

Hermione mock-scowls. "Nice to see you smiling. So, what did you do to get lover-boy so riled up, anyways?"

"I don't know, he just started shouting at me, and he insulted Neville, so I defended him - and he got all mad at me for that too, though I'm still not sure what the first one was, and…" Luna massages her aching head. "Ugh…" She sighs, and decides to change the subject. "Hey, Hermione, do you know what a solar plexus is?"

"Uh, no." Hermione grins sheepishly at Ginny's shocked face. "Hey, I don't know _everything._ What is a solar plexus, Luna?"

"I don't know either. That's why I asked you." Luna sighs and gets up. "I'm going to Madam Pomfrey- I'm sure she'd know."

The two Gryffindors get up. "Are you sure you're okay, Luna? Would you like me to perform one of my Bat Bogey Hexes on him?" Ginny asks her.

Luna nods. "I will be. My mother told me these things take time to heal, then I guess, I'll give it time."


	12. of Delusions and Wonderlands

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own Harry Potter or Alice in the Wonderland. **

* * *

><p>#12; of Delusions and Wonderlands<p>

"I'm late! I'm late!"

Blaise spun around to seek the owner of the voice. There stood a girl with straggly blonde hair and eyes as big as the moon. She wore a dark blue tweed jacket and a brown plaid pleated skirt. She had a pocket watch in one hand and a beetle ring adorned the other. Around her neck was a necklace with a cork attached. Her name is Luna.

"Luna!" Suddenly, a piece of fabric flew through his knees. Blaise looked down to see that he was dressed in a sky blue dress and a white apron. "Why am I wearing a dress?" He asked her.

Luna giggled. "Because you're Alice!"

"Who's Alice?" Blaise asked, perplexed.

"You are!" Neville appeared, dressed all in black.

"Who are you?" Luna asked him.

He shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm nobody. Who are you? Are you nobody, too? Then there's a pair of us - don't tell! They'd banish us, you know."

Suddenly the Weasley twins appeared, dressed in the exact same outfit. Fred patted his shoulder. "No, you're not! You're the Walrus! That's who you are!"

George disagreed. "No, he isn't- he's the Carpenter, I say!"

Luna shouted at them to stop fighting. Her tweed coat had somehow transformed into the same dress Blaise was wearing- except she fit it better.

Draco emerged from the dense forest around them. He was decidedly drunk or delirious, Blaise couldn't tell. In one hand, he had a tea pot and it the other, a tea cup, which was filled with what smelt like Firewhisky. "'Ello, 'Atter! Isn't Miss Alice beautiful as always to-a-day?" This question was directed at Blaise.

And sure enough, his dress had somehow swapped itself for a bright orange jacket and a ridiculously large top hat. "Yes, she does, March Hare." With this said he grabbed Luna in his arms and swung her around the clearing. After he was decidedly tired of this activity, he stooped down and kissed the petite girl on the lips. "I love you, Luna-Alice, dear."

In the real world, Luna blinked. _Did I just hear Blaise say my name? _Luna had entered the Hospital Wing to ask Madam Pomfrey about solar plexuses. Instead, she found an unconscious Blaise asleep on one of the cots. _Saying my name._

Before she could move towards him, Madam Pomfrey appeared. "Hello, Miss Lovegood. What can I do for you today?"

Taking her eyes off her former crush, she answered clearly. "I would like to know what solar plexuses are."

"They are a network of nerves in the midsection of a human. Why? Do they ache?"

Luna, knowing Madam Pomfrey would kick her out without even a glimpse at Blaise, deftly lied. "Yes. They sort of ache- it's been like that since yesterday."

Madam Pomfrey hid a smile. "What have you been feeling like doing?"

Luna raised an eyebrow and pondered about this question. She looked down at her feet. "I've… upset someone. And though I'm still not sure about what I've done wrong, I- I want to make amends. I want for us to be friends again, at least."

"Then go do that! Shoo!" Madam Pomfrey started to usher Luna out of the Hospital Wing.

"But- But, what if he's right there?" Luna blurted out. Madam Pomfrey turned around, to follow Luna's line of sight.

"Blaise Zabini? That's who you've upset?"

Luna blushed. "Yes," she mumbled.

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. "5 minutes. But whatever he's said back, there's a very high chance it will probably be something delirious. His high fever would be called 'devastatingly bad' in the Muggle World- which we are not in. But still, if you manage to wake him up, you must remember not to believe everything he says." Madam Pomfrey leaves for her office. "Good luck, Miss Lovegood."

Luna took a deep breath and stepped toward Blaise's cot. Being unconscious had wonders for Blaise's face. Without the smug smirks or an annoyed scowls playing on his lips, he looked peaceful. Luna took a seat next to him. "Hey Blaise."

Blaise's eyes flittered open. "Hello Luna. That's a nice dress." He smiled.

Luna looked down to her school uniform, then looked back at him to reply that she wasn't wearing a dress, when she remembered Madam Pomfrey's words on Blaise being delusional due to his fever. "Thank you Blaise. I like your outfit too."

"Really? I think the top hat's a tad much- but I'm glad you do. That dress reminds me of the time I first saw you." He closed his eyes and reminisced. "It was the Christmas Party- for the Slug Club. You went with Harry, didn't you? You looked really nice." His eyes opened, and he stared at her. "That's when I knew."

"Knew what?" Luna whispered. _Damn heart. Stop beating so fast- I can barely hear him over your incessant drumming!_

"That you would destroy everything I've planned. You'd slowly turn me crazy with your ever present smile and those crazy mumblings on animals that probably don't exist. You'd demolish all of my dreams, and whip me into your personal bitch- and you have." He scowled into the distance, thinking that Luna was on his right instead of his left. "Why did you do it? Why did you walk in with him-the day after I _confessed_- all laughs and smiles? Because Potter put you up to it? Because you thought I'd be a good fuck? _Why?_"

Luna gaped at him. "I've… I had just broken up with Neville. Just because our relationship didn't work out, doesn't mean he can't be my friend. And I didn't do it because Harry put me up to it, or because I'd think you'd be a good fuck. I did it because…" She blushed. "Because I've liked you- for a long time, actually. My third year, I saw you sitting alone on the Slytherin table. You were alone, but you were smiling and most people would've thought that was weird, but on you, everybody knew different. I started to watch you, 'cause I've never… I had never seen you before. You blended into the background like wallpaper, and I wanted to know how to do that. And as I watched you, I started to fall for your laugh and your smile and the way you watched others like a hawk, even if they didn't know you did." She looked up from her hands, to find a sleeping Blaise. She smiled. "Goodnight, Blaise." Luna leaned over and kissed his forehead. She left.

As he hears the doors shut, Blaise pops his eyes open. He was sober now. _She'd been in love with me for… Sweet Salazar, have I ruined everything? _


	13. Let's Hope for the End

**DISCLAIMER; J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini. **

**A/N: Okay! The last chapter! :D Unless, that is, you count prologues, so that means this is the second last chapter! Luna's birthday was revealed to be in February(for the life of me, I can't spell February. I _have_ to use spell-check. Okay, I'm getting off-track again...), but J. K. Rowling didn't say which date, so... I gave Luna two days after Valentine's.**

* * *

><p>#13; Let's Hope for the End<p>

Having been cured of his fever, Blaise paced in his dorm room on the 16th of February. Draco and Pansy watched as their best friend unravels, from the safety of Draco's four poster bed.

"_What am I going to do?_ I've ruined… _everything!_"

Draco smirked. "Now, I have every right to tell you the truth- you did screw up. Royally, in fact, by jumping to conclusions like that." Blaise shot a glare at him. "Hey, at least she's still talking to you."

"He's right though, the git." Pansy scowled. Blaise groaned. During the time he was sick, Draco and Pansy managed to find something else for them to argue about. "You haven't ruined everything. It was a tiny mistake- she'll take you back."

Blaise scowled. "Well, that's really wonderful, Pansy. And how will she take me back if I do everything I can to stay away?" He snapped.

Pansy's lips became a thin line. "Ugh, I don't know, Zabini! Merlin, you could always just say sorry." The last sentence was directed to both of the boys, who groaned. "I know, I know, Slytherins don't say sorry- hello, I am one?"

Draco huffed. "As much as I'd hate to say it, Parkinson's right. The best thing you can give her now is an apology. Though God knows there'll be hell if I ever apologize to _you._"

Blaise winced. "Guys, look, I'll apologize, okay? Just don't break up right now- not with me in the room, at least." Pansy and Draco looked away, still not speaking. Blaise sighed. "Well, I'm going to go find her. Good luck." Blaise exited.

Draco looked at his retreating back. _Coward. _

Blaise wandered down the halls. Seeing as it was Saturday, almost everybody was going down to Hogsmeade- but he knew where_ she_ was. Seeing as he didn't know the password to her secret tunnel, he went the long way around to the Thestral clearing.

As he reached the clearing, he watched her play with a Thestral cub. Her white dress was pocked with dirt from its hooves. It nudged her face with its snout, and blew her hair away. _She looks gorgeous. _Finally, he notices the 5 Gryffindors in the corner. They didn't seem to notice him in the shrubbery. Well, 4 of them didn't. But one bushy haired Mudblood did. Blaise swore internally as she drew her friends' attention to him.

"Well, well. A little itty bitty snake come to visit us." The older Weasley sneered. Harry and Hermione backed him up, just like they did in the bookstore a month ago. _Was it really a month ago? _Longbottom moved away from the group and nearer to Luna, as if he'd be able to protect her somehow. Weaselette was holding a large pink box, but the anger in her face was evident. The only ones placid in the clearing was –surprise! - Luna.

"Relax, Weaselbee. I'm just here to say something to Luna."

"Oooh! I know, right? It's so weird to be 17!"

Blaise blinked. "Uhh, not exactly what I had in mind…"

Luna's face fell. "So, you weren't going to tell me to have a nice birthday?"

Blaise quickly recovered. "I didn't know. Sorry. Happy birthday." _Damn. I wish her friends weren't here._

"So, what were you going to tell me before?"

Blaise's face darkened- not that they'd realize, what with his complexion and the dimness of the forest clearing. "I-" He took a deep breath. "Can I not say it in front of your friends? It's kind of hard what with their armed-and-ready stances."

Harry snarled. "No. What you can say to her in private, you can say to her in public."

Blaise pursed his lips. "Fine." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. And I still want to date you. There." He snapped at Harry.

Neville, Ron, Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances. Hermione broke the silence. "You… You want to date _Harry_?" Ginny giggled. Harry turned a dark shade of red. Neville smiled. Luna bit her inner cheek to stop the laughter that was bubbling in the pits of her stomach. Ron clamped onto his stomach and tried hard not to laugh- he didn't succeed.

Blaise hissed. "No! I want to date _Luna_." He swore under his breath. "Gah. That didn't go as planned. I'm going now." Turning to exit the clearing, Blaise started to stomp away. If there's one thing, Slytherins hated to be laughed at- especially by Gryffindors.

Quickly, Luna grabbed onto his sleeve. "No. Stay. I mean, if you're going to date me, you should at least stay for my birthday party, right?" She smiled.

Blaise looked between her and the laughing Gryffindors. He shook his head. "I'm going to be dead by the end of this- or at least, my IQ is going to take a massive blow." Slowly he let her lead him to the end of his short life. _Well, at least I'll be happy._


	14. The End of the End

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter! Don't sue me. **

**A/N: Yes, this is the end. No, it's not a trick (seriously, I've done that before, and it wasn't funny; my best friend threatened to kill me if I did again) that I've posted three chapters in one day. **

* * *

><p><span>The End of The End<span>

"Lorcan! Lysander! Hurry up- you'll be late for the train." He watched as Luna hurried her twin sons onto Platform 9 ¾. After seeing them off, Luna sat on one of the benches, waiting for the sight of the train chugging away.

He dropped down next to her on the bench and nodded. "Luna."

Luna blinked. "Blaise! Hello." She looked away, uncomfortable at her ex-lover's appearance. _Especially since I'm seeing my children off. I suppose that's what he's doing too… _"Sending your children off?"

Blaise scoffed. "No. Didn't you hear? McGonagall took me on as Potions Professor the year before she retired. Seeing _your_ children off?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. It's their first."

"Ah. And why isn't Rolf here?" Blaise raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"He's… dead." Luna confessed. "He was conked on the head by a hippogriff. The twins are taking it rather hard."

Blaise patted her hand. "You don't seem… affected."

Luna bit her lip. "Do I? I don't know. I suppose I'm not. I like Rolf and all- we worked together on several books, you know- and when he asked me to marry him, I just said yes. I'm not really sure why- it just seemed like the thing to do in that situation- and I didn't really want to hurt his feelings- Rolf's a nice guy, and he deserves a good girl." Luna stopped. "Deserved." She corrected herself. Luna sighed. "Well, don't you have to get back on the train, Professor Zabini?" She grinned cheekily at him.

Blaise smirked, and tapped Luna's cheek with his wand. "What cheek. I suppose." He got up, and puts his hat on. "Goodbye, Luna Lovegood."

"Goodbye, Blaise Zabini." Luna sighed as he walked away. _Well, I should go…_

"Luna!" Luna turned. Blaise ran up to her. He smiled. "I know, it's going to be pretty long until I get my next day off, but… would you like to go out with me?"

Luna smiled. "No, I wouldn't."

Blaise woke up with a start. "Luna…?" He murmured.

A tiny girl rolled in his grip. "Daddy, Mommy's out with them Twestrals, remember? Go back to sleep." The caramel skinned girl kissed her Daddy's eyes. "She'll be back in the morning, like always."

Blaise smiled and kissed his daughter's dark hair and stared into her silver eyes, that was very much like her mother's. "Like always. Goodnight, Cara."


End file.
